1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical unit and a projector apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An existing projector apparatus includes a separation unit for separating light from a light source unit into red light, green light, and blue light; three optical modulators each provided for modulating a corresponding color of light, which has been separated by the separation unit, in accordance with image information; a light combining unit for combining light from the optical modulators and outputs light that has been combined; and a projection optical system for projecting light from the light combining unit onto a screen (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-11298).
The separation unit of the projector apparatus includes a plurality of rectangular plate-shaped optical members including dichroic filters and reflection mirrors. The optical members are each mounted on a pair of mount portions formed on a frame of the projector apparatus, each pair of mount portions holding the sides of the optical member in the width direction.
Each of the mount portions includes an insertion slot into which the optical member can be inserted from above; a positioning surface that is in contact with one of the surfaces of the optical member in the thickness direction so as to position the optical member; and a plate spring incorporated into the insertion slot so as to press one of the surfaces of the optical member against the positioning surface.
The optical member is mounted on the frame in such a manner that the plate springs urge the optical member to be in contact with the positioning surface and an upper portion of the optical member is immovably fixed to the frame using a lid member attached to the frame.